Naissance et chaos, ange et spectre
by Cao dreams in books
Summary: Sais-tu pourquoi je n'aime pas les hôpitaux ? Sais-tu pourquoi j'aime les hôpitaux ? Sais-tu que nous côtoyons la vie ? Sais-tu que nous côtoyons la mort ? Sais-tu qui nous sommes ? Sais-tu qui sont nos parents ? Sais-tu que nous portons l'ombre en nous ? Sais-tu que nous portons la lumière en nous ? Mais malgré tout, nous savons qui est humain...


**Cet OS est écrit pendant un jeu du Forum francophone, il fallait écrire autour du thème "Hôpital" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyez un MP.**

 **Voilà comment j'imagine les enfants d'un de mes couples préférés d'Overwatch. Il sera facile de deviner lequel :D Bonne lecture !**

* * *

J'avais toujours détesté les hôpitaux.

 _J'aimais bien les hôpitaux._

Du blanc à l'infini. Des couloirs labyrinthiques qui n'en finissaient pas. Le personnel froid qui n'aidait pas le passant perdu.

 _Le blanc qui me faisait tourner la tête, d'où je faisais jaillir je ne sais quelle invention de mon esprit. Créatures qui me guidaient dans le parcours qui possédait le frisson de l'inconnu. Et les docteurs et infirmières qui intimaient le silence faisaient office de figurants._

L'odeur des médicaments, l'odeur des corps croulants, l'odeur des larmes, l'odeur de la pourriture, l'odeur de la mort.

 _J'aimais cette odeur de fin. Cette odeur du faucheur. Les hommes entubés luttaient contre lui, en vain ou non. D'autres se relevaient et ressortaient, corps réparés par un autre. Vie et mort se côtoyaient._

Vie et mort se côtoyaient. C'était horrible, d'entendre d'un côté sourire à la vie naissante et pleurer à celle mourante. J'ai toujours accepté l'idée qu'il fallait s'éteindre, mais pas ici, pas comme ça. Pas comme si mourir était une faute, un échec à un examen de vie.

 _Même si elles étaient réunies, la vie et la mort se détestaient. La dernière, un tabou. L'hôpital nous le rappelait à tous, nous étions vains, nous étions insignifiants. J'aimais cette atmosphère de malaise, qui oppressait tous, même les hypocrites ou les naïfs._

Je me refusais de mourir dans cet endroit. Pas dans cet endroit étouffe-cœur, où pourtant Maman en était devenue une part essentielle.

 _Maman jouait avec la vie et la mort. J'en étais fier. Notre maman tentait d'aider le monde, de relever ceux qui étaient tombés au combat, ou sous les bombes. Médecin d'urgence. Elle connaissait l'horreur de la guerre, l'horreur de notre monde, qu'elle avait accepté et qu'elle tentait de réparer malgré tout._

Cela pouvait paraître futile, naïf. Pourtant elle se battait, illuminait le lieu de la mort de sa présence. Maman, Angela, l'ange, la pitié, **Mercy** _._ Mais malgré cela –

 _Malgré ce que son rôle lui avait appris –_

Elle n'avait jamais accepté –

 _Qu'elle puisse échouer._

Voilà pourquoi je n'aimais pas l'hôpital.

 _C'était la seule chose dommage dans l'hôpital._

La honte de Maman avait teinté les murs blancs maladifs. Un blanc plus sombre que nous étions les seuls à voir. Ceux qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver, ils la suivaient comme une troupe de fantômes. Et elle croyait entendre leurs reproches.

 _Ses reproches. Maman. Je lui ai dis tant de fois qu'il ne fallait pas laisser le remord la prendre. Que la mort était naturelle. Même si celle-ci était provoquée par la violence des hommes. Que nous étions tous humains de toute manière._

Lui ne l'était plus.

 _Notre père._

Il s'appelait Gabriel.

 _Il avait renoncé à ce nom._

Pris celui de « Reaper ».

 _Le semeur de mort._

Maman et Papa s'aimaient.

 _Comme Maman aimait la vie._

Et parce qu'elle adorait trop les deux, elle n'avait pas accepté sa mort brutale.

 _Elle avait retrouvé son corps dans les ruines. Elle était arrivée trop tard. Ça non plus, elle ne l'avait pas acceptée. Alors le docteur avait commis l'irréparable._

Elle l'avait ramené. Puis il disparut. Elle le crut perdu encore une fois.

 _Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle nous a dit. Lorsque nous avons appris. Lorsque les terroristes appartenant à « Talon » avaient attaqué le bâtiment où nous nous trouvions._

Reaper est apparu, celui au masque de spectre, qui peut se transformer en fantôme. Il a tiré sur plusieurs personnes, pris d'autres en otage. Puis il s'est tourné vers nous. S'est immobilisé.

 _Maman a jailli en tenue de combat, prête à se battre. Elle nous a vu, face à face, mon frère et moi face à cet inconnu. Ainsi, nous étions tous les quatre réunis, le temps suspendu._

« Ne leur fais pas de mal » a supplié Maman.

 _« Tu as raison » a t-il répondu, avec cette voix d'outre-tombe. « Ce n'est pas à eux de subir les conséquences tes actes. »_

Il a tiré sur Maman. Nous l'avons entendu hurler. Saigner. Les policiers et les soldats ont envahi la salle, les terroristes s'enfuyaient.

 _« À toi de leur dire ce qui m'est arrivé » a t-il lancé avant de disparaître comme une fumée. « Ou je m'en chargerai moi-même »._

Le monstre qui remplissait les hôpitaux, qui les chargeait de l'odeur de la mort, c'était notre père. C'est ce que nous a raconté Maman en pleurant.

 _Elle voulait une famille heureuse. Il était mort avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui dire qu'elle était enceinte. Elle voulait le ramener._

À la place elle avait créé un être horrible, rempli de haine. Mais comment pouvait-elle savoir ?

 _Tu n'as pas à pleurer Maman._

Même si nous sommes les fils de celui qui sème la mort.

 _Tu restes notre ange._

Maman.

 _Maman._

Ce n'est pas à toi de t'en vouloir.

 _S'il te plaît, ne pleure plus._

Parce _que_ toi, _tu_ as _su_ rester _humaine._

* * *

 **Si vous voulez savoir, les deux garçons sont des jumeaux. Connaître votre avis via les reviews me ferait très plaisir :) Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **Cao**


End file.
